


【言战车】送钥匙

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 南北组
Kudos: 4





	【言战车】送钥匙

楼道play时的言战 言攻  
————分割线————  
战音洗完澡走到客厅就看见言和像小孩一样对着电风扇玩得特开心。  
“你几岁啊，开着空调还吹风扇，不怕感冒。”战音敲了敲言和的头，把毛巾搭在了沙发扶手上。  
“没事，空调开得高。”言和关掉风扇从地上爬起来坐在了沙发上。  
战音低头看了看无名指，坐在言和身边，然后飞速在她脸上亲了一下。  
“怎么了？”言和转过头，看见战音脸上微红，蓝色的眸子中不由得带上了笑意。  
“奖励。”战音晃了晃左手，无名指上的戒指闪闪发光。  
“作为奖励，亲脸是不是有点不够啊？这里。”言和凑到战音面前，修长的手指点了点自己的唇。  
战音同言和对视了许久，双颊红得越来越明显，然后破罐子破摔一般，闭上眼睛亲了上去。  
正中下怀。言和伸手按住了战音的后脑，让想要逃离的小兔子被迫继续这个吻。  
“唔~”紧咬的牙关最终还是放开，隐约听到言和轻笑一声让战音更加脸红，双手抵着面前人的肩膀，虽然并没有什么用。  
“那我来拿奖励喽~”放开逐渐软了身子的战音，右手抚上她的脸颊，拇指捻去嘴角的晶莹，说话时吐出的热气让战音感觉痒痒的。  
“耍赖…唔~”不服气的战音在被咬住耳垂后没了声音，抵着肩膀的手变为抓着言和的衣服。  
“我就耍赖了。”言和勾了勾嘴角，右手向下隔着薄薄的睡衣揉捏着山峰，掌心传来的触感让她稍稍一愣。  
“没穿？”吻落在颈侧，不轻不重地吮吸啃食，调笑的语气让战音红着脸撇过头去。  
“那就是早做好准备等我喽~”言和手上的动作越发过分，经受不住挑逗的身体起了反应，硬挺的红缨因为已经得揉捏被衣服来回摩擦，酥麻的感觉刺激着战音的神经。  
“谁……嗯~”战音的话本身就少，这种情况下更是一句话都说不出来，细微的呻吟一点不落地传进言和的耳朵，双手因为紧张用力抓着她的衣服。  
言和让战音躺在沙发上，低头咬住另一个凸起，睡衣被唾液濡湿，透出一点可爱的粉红，右手手指凑到战音嘴角。  
“舔湿了，不然疼就不怪我了。”言和抬起头，笑得人畜无害。  
“唔嗯~”本想拒绝的战音在看到言和的右手真想直接往下走时慌了神，张口含住嘴边的手指，小巧的舌头听话地从指尖一路舔到指根，随后就被坏人夹住无情地逗弄。  
“听话有糖吃。”言和满意地笑了笑放开被自己抓住的小舌，双指抽离战音的口腔，银丝消失在空气中，支起身子吻了吻身下的人，左手将战音的睡衣向上推至腋下后顺势握住了白兔，右手拉下战音被打湿的底裤，沾满津液的双指分开滑腻腻的花瓣大概是没心思再管什么，找到入口后试探两下便深入进去。  
“啊~嗯……阿和…唔嗯~”熟悉的称呼从战音嘴边漏出，瞬间被填满的快感使得理智这根弦彻底崩断，双腿缠上了言和的腰肢，一直抓着对方肩膀没放的手依旧留在原地，颈间毛茸茸的脑袋坚持不懈地吮出一个又一个印记，修长的手指在体内进出，传入耳朵的一声声呢喃使得下身分泌出更多爱液。  
“假如你舍一滴泪 假如老去我能陪🎵”茶几上的手机不适时宜地响起，战音猛然惊醒，推了推言和。  
“啧。”言和皱了皱眉头，好心情一下子消失，右手离开温热的小穴，耳边竟然没听见战音的呻吟，转头发现战音咬着自己指节，勾了勾嘴角。  
“有事快说。”探身拿过手机看见备注是小吃货便接了起来，一边说话一边故意逗弄身下的战音好让羞人的呻吟从嘴里漏出。  
“emmm……”“ummm……”  
“挂了。”对面半天不出声让言和失去了耐心。  
“等等，我们没带钥匙。”两个声音同时响起，显然是慌了。  
“半个小时。”言和瞥了眼时间，挂掉电话将碍事的手机扔到一边。  
“别忍着嘛。”言和抓住战音的手，舔了舔指节上的牙印。  
“唔~阿和……睡觉去了…”战音红着脸撇过脸去不敢看着言和蓝色的双瞳。  
“Lorra，你确定？”本就中性的声音在言和刻意地压低下充满磁性。  
“嗯……”耳边的低语让战音缩了缩脖子，好听得犯规了啊。  
“嗯？”言和笑了笑，右手回到湿润的小穴前，手腕用力探入深处引得身下人一声低吟，丝毫不停留，双指一点点抽出。  
“嗯…”越来越不肯定，言和重复着深入再慢慢离开的动作，那种满足感一点点被空虚替代的感觉来回两次就差点让战音难受得哭出来。  
“那就睡觉去喽~”言和作势起身想离开。  
“不要…阿和……唔~求你……”双手缠上言和的脖子，双腿收紧使得自己更加贴近身上人，略带哭腔的求饶让言和很是受用。  
“早说实话不就好了。”言和吻住战音，右手终于开始动作，太过于熟悉对方的身体以至于连找都不用找，指尖一次次撞在敏感点上，所有的呻吟被吞入腹中，抽送中无名指也加入，狭窄的小穴被三根手指撑着满满的，内壁上的敏感点不可避免地被碾压。  
“唔啊！”手指被咬住，肩膀处的衣服被打湿，怀里人带着哭腔的呻吟和紧紧缠着自己的四肢预示着巅峰的到来。  
“你先睡吧，我去给绫爷送钥匙。”言和一直等到战音缓过劲来才抽出手，帮她穿好了衣服抱到了房间里，见战音睡眼迷蒙还拉着自己的衣角不肯松，笑了笑俯身在她额上留下一吻。  
“嗯……”迷迷糊糊地回应一声，战音松开了手，把自己裹在被子里。  
言和确定战音睡着后才离开房间，从抽屉里翻出乐正绫家的钥匙带着手机出了门。  
然后就发生了之前自己经历过的事，虽然角色互换了一下。


End file.
